


Coffee

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fic [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Mornings, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on Tumblr, from tinyredbird: JayTim, coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Probably Jason’s favourite thing in the world is morning-zombie Tim, because he’s absolutely nothing like the Tim that he sees 100% of the rest of the time. Tim can sleep anywhere, in any position, can drop off to sleep like it’s nothing and pop right back up and go back to work the second he’s finished with his power nap. But if Jason manages to coax him to bed and cage him in his arms and hold him for a solid 8 hours (at least; 10 or 12 if he can get them, because they live the lives of the chronically sleep deprived and Jason is very, very good at paying back is sleep debt in large lump sums when he can) Tim wakes up absolutely insensate. It’s fucking adorable.

See, in the morning, after sleeping deeply, Tim is just… not himself. Usually the brat is utterly picky about coffee, only drinks it with a splash of milk and some sweetener. (Not because he dislikes it black, but because it’s a luxury, or something like that; Jason doesn’t really get it. Tim tried to explain it to Jason once and Jason just shook his head. Jason takes his own coffee black as sin and bitter as his relationship with Bruce. It suits him.) When Tim has slept with Jason, however, he stumbles out of bed and _needs_ a cup; he doesn’t much care at that point what roast it is, how much milk is in it, or if there’s any sweetener to be found anywhere in a five-block radius. After the first cup, he’s okay. Then he demands that Jason bring down the sugar from the highest cupboard (Jason keeps it there just to piss Tim off, and also because he knows Tim likes watching him stretch up and grab it) and he always, _always_ takes a sip of the milk in the fridge before putting it in his coffee. (The _one time_ it was rancid, jeez, Timmy, let it go.) Then he sips his perfect cup and he smiles at Jason over the mug, and he says, _Good morning_ , all smooth and happy, with just a little sleep lingering at the edges of his voice, and Jason falls in love all over again.

Jason used to be a night owl. Not so much, any more.


End file.
